


Blaise Zabini et Tobias Snape invitent Gilderoy Lockart et Rita Skeeter dans un Poudlard patraque

by Memepotter952504



Series: Cadavres Exquis [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Funny, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: La guerre est finie.  Tobias Snape vit à Poudlard pour veiller sur son fils puisque personne ne veut s'occuper d'un mangemort. Severus est dans le coma. Il découvre qui est réellement son fils qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais voulu comprendre. Puis un jour, deux ignobles personnages arrivèrent au château.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Blaise Zabini
Series: Cadavres Exquis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215311
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Blaise Zabini et Tobias Snape invitent Gilderoy Lockart et Rita Skeeter dans un Poudlard patraque

La guerre était finie depuis cinq mois. Le soleil de septembre dardait ses rayons sur un château encore partiellement en ruines. Poudlard avait bien grise mine. Occasionnellement un Moldu résidait au château avec l'autorisation de Minerva McGonagall. Il s'agissait de Tobias Snape, le père de Severus. L'homme avait en effet été surpris d'apprendre que son fils était dans le coma mais surtout les circonstances qui l'avaient causé. Et furibond que le monde sorcier refusait de prodiguer à son fils les soins dont il avait de toute évidence besoin. Mais Severus était un ... Mangemort.

Il avait vociféré que même s'il avait fait les pires horreurs dans sa vie, cela ne changeait rien aux droits de l'homme. Severus était blessé, il méritait des soins ! C'était le devoir même des médecins, ou quoi que pouvait être leur appellation dans le monde magique ! Hélas, personne ne voulait l'écouter, l'insultant de Moldu ignare.

Alors Tobias restait à Poudlard, auprès de son fils, seul lieu où quelques personnes se souciaient encore de lui. Parmi elles, une infirmière très gentille du nom de Poppy, et deux jeunes hommes très différents, un métisse du nom de Blaise Zabini, quelqu'un de très calme mais qui avait une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesse dans le regard à chaque fois qu'il le posait sur Severus, et un garçon aux yeux verts du nom d'Harry Potter. Il était selon les rumeurs, le héros de la guerre, celui qui avait tué le monstre qui avait dépravé son fils, coulé dans les ténèbres, mais il était également le fils de la meilleure amie de Severus.

Tobias se souvenait encore de la petite Lily. Autrefois, il la considérait, à l'égal de son fils et son épouse, comme des monstres, des anormaux, mais avec le temps, l'âge, la sagesse venant apaiser ses craintes, ... et aussi quelques discussions avec quelques sorciers pro-Moldus sur les circonstances de la guerre, ses origines, ... Il avait un tout autre point de vue et s'en voulait énormément sur ce qu'il avait fait enduré à sa famille par le passé.

Tobias marchait dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie tout en observant le château où son fils avait passé sa vie, d'abord comme élève, ensuite comme enseignant. Il avait déjà discuté avec les jeunes Potter et Zabini au sujet de l'école. Ils disaient tous deux que le château était magnifique avant la guerre. Là, il était comme blessé et malade. Ils disaient le ressentir dans leur magie. Surtout Potter. Il avait demandé comment ils pouvaient en être certains.

« Non seulement on le sent, mais cela se voit, monsieur Snape, » avait doucement répondu Potter. « Les escaliers ne bougent plus autant qu'avant, des fois s'arrêtant en plein milieu, nous coinçant sans possibilité d'avancer ou de rebrousser chemin, les torches et les bougies sont comme presque éteintes, laissant une atmosphère lourde et fatiguée, les armures sont sinistres alors qu'elles étaient toujours étincelantes et parfois même pleines de vie. »

« Et de sens de l'humour aussi, » avait ajouté Zabini avec un sourire mélancolique.

« Oui, aussi, » avait confirmé le brun. « Je le ressens d'autant plus que Blaise parce que j'ai toujours considéré ce château comme ma première maison, mon foyer. Cela me rend malade de le voir dans cet état. On dirait ... on dirait qu'il se meurt à petit feu. Voldemort aura fait un grand coup si jamais cela devait arriver... »

« Cela n'arrivera pas, Potter, » avait soupiré le métisse. « On va le reconstruire. Cela prendra du temps mais on y arrivera. »

« Mouais ... j'espère. »

Tobias circulait dans le château avec cette conversation en tête. C'était aussi la maison de Severus. Son fils était parti une fois, après la mort d'Eileen, sans jamais revenir une seule fois. Il vivait dans son école, le seul endroit qu'il avait jamais pensé comme son foyer sans doute. A l'abri ... de lui.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de Poppy et s'approcha du lit où son fils était allongé. Il y venait tous les jours afin de s'occuper des gestes simples et laisser à l'infirmière l'opportunité de s'occuper des autres blessés qui ne recevaient eux non plus aucune aide de la société parce qu'ils avaient été du mauvais camp. Mais la plupart n'était encore que des enfants, ou de très jeunes adultes, sans doute poussés par leurs parents à combattre. Il avait pu discuter avec quelques-uns, par curiosité – et aussi pour connaître un peu plus son fils –, ils n'avaient jamais voulu combattre. Ils avaient accepté la marque pour survivre. Celui qui refusait mourrait et sa famille était torturée voire tuée. Tobias devait avouer qu'il aurait lui-même pris la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras si on lui avait fait de telles menaces. Question de survie. Et quand on est jeune ...

Il glissa dans les cheveux de son fils une main caleuse par des années et des années de travail dans les mines de charbon. Severus ne broncha pas. Il était toujours aussi pâle et immobile. Au moins il respirait seul. Cela rassurait le vieux père qu'il était. Il voulait pouvoir s'excuser auprès de son fils, même si ce n'était pour ne plus jamais le revoir plus tard. Il savait avoir merdé mais voir son fils ainsi, le voir alité, à la frontière de la mort, sachant qu'il s'était sacrifié pour le fils de sa meilleure amie, morte il y avait de cela des années. Le jeune Potter lui-même avait dit que malgré que son fils avait été un parfait connard avec lui, il lui devait tellement qu'il lui pardonnait tout le reste. Jamais personne ne s'était autant battu que Snape pour qu'Harry survive à tout cela, et ce malgré sa haine.

Tobias s'arma d'un rasoir à l'ancienne – il était de la vieille école – et s'occupa d'enlever à son fils sa barbe de cinq jours. Ses élèves et connaissances disaient étrange de voir une barbe pousser sur un visage qu'ils avaient toujours vu rasé. Le père faisait de son mieux pour garder son fils présentable, malgré son coma. Et cela permettait aussi de le garder occupé. Il avait aussi commencé à lire des livres sur les potions qui étaient de toute évidence la passion de son fils à en croire les nombreux ouvrages présents dans sa bibliothèque. Il les lisait juste pour s'occuper mais cela permettait d'être un peu ... plus proche de son fils ? Peut-être.

xXxXxXx

Un matin d'octobre, il sortit dans la cour principale de Poudlard pour fumer sa cigarette du matin et vit Blaise Zabini dans une discussion enflammée avec deux personnes, un homme et une femme à la chevelure blonde. Et la situation semblait faire sortir le sorcier généralement calme et réservé hors de ses gonds. Tobias s'avança alors vers eux pour voir ce qu'il en était.

« B'jour, » fit-il de sa voix bourrue. « Z'êtes là pour quoi ? »

Les deux sorciers, car à leur tenue, ils en étaient – il était en même temps le seul Moldu présent à Poudlard ... – le regardèrent de la tête au pied.

« Y'a un 'blème ? »

« Non, Mr Snape, pas vraiment, » fit le jeune Zabini avec un léger sourire en coin, triste comme toujours. « Est-ce que vous pourriez aller chercher le professeur McGonagall ? Je crois qu'elle devrait être mise au courant que Gilderoy Lockhart et Rita Skeeter se sont invités à passer quelques temps à Poudlard pour on ne sait quelle étrange dessein ... »

« Très bien, gamin, j'vais faire ça de suite. »

Le Moldu reprit le chemin du château de son pas rapide et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'au bureau directorial. Il donna le mot de passe et fut à nouveau émerveillé par la gargouille qui se déplaçait toute seule, comme vivante. Il alla frapper à la porte. il fut surpris de voir la vieille sorcière si stricte et calme, attentionnée, pincer les lèvres. On aurait dit qu'il venait d'annoncer la fin du monde ou le retour de ce taré qui avait causé tout ce merdier en Angleterre... Qui étaient ces deux personnes ?

Minerva McGonagall le remercia avec un sourire et partit rapidement. Tobias repartit donc pour l'infirmerie afin de veiller sur son fils comme il le faisait maintenant depuis cinq mois. L'avantage d'être à la retraite et sans relation sociale. On pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait et aller où on voulait sans aucun problème, tant que ses factures étaient payées.

Il était assoupi avec un livre de son fils ouvert sur son ventre quand il se réveilla en sursaut par quelques cris et exclamations outrées.

« Ces gens devraient être envoyés à Azkaban ou qu'on les laisse dans un mouroir ! » fit une voix pincée de femme.

« Vous avez raison, ma chère Rita, » fit une voix d'homme un brin enjouée, trop au goût de Tobias. « Les Mangemorts ne méritent pas qu'on s'attardent plus sur eux sauf pour les condamner. Je suis assez fier d'avoir pu mettre certains en très mauvais état. »

Tobias se redressa en se frottant les yeux pour observer les deux zigotos qui troublaient le calme de l'infirmerie. Ils allaient se faire jetés de là, vite fait bien fait, par Poppy dès qu'elle s'en rendrait compte. Ce qui n'allait pas durer longtemps à son humble avis.

« Dites-moi, Gilderoy, » minauda Rita Skeeter en grattant un peu dans ses boucles blondes de son doigt manucuré à l'outrance.

Un parchemin et plume verte flottait à coté de la sorcière, écrivant toute seule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de spectaculaire durant la grande bataille ? »

« Eh bien ... Je me suis chargé de combattre le loup-garou Greyback alors qu'il tuait une pauvre jeune fille qui a été une de mes élèves quand je travaillais ici. »

« Vraiment ? » s'extasia la femme à la chevelure peroxydée.

La plume fusait rapidement sur le parchemin. Tobias, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Ce n'était pas Albel... quelque chose Dumbledore qui s'était occupé de ce Greymachin ?

« Oui ... oui ! » fit le blond au sourire ravageur en bombant fièrement le torse. « Je me suis aussi occupé de Rodolphus Lestrange. »

Non, ça c'était l'un des amis de Potter, Tobias en était certain ! Il n'eut rapidement que profond dégoût pour cette personne qui s'accordait le mérite des autres.

« Magnifique ! Racontez-moi ! »

Tobias soupira et fixa son regard sombre sur son fils en essayant de ne pas écouter leur conversation. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'exploser de colère en entendant l'homme se vanter de s'être occupé personnellement de son fils. Il fonça sur l'homme et lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage, lui cassant le nez et deux dents.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » s'exclama Rita Skeeter, outrée, en sortant sa baguette vers lui.

« Taisez-vous, ma p'tite dame ! Z'êtes idiote de croire ses mensonges ! Mon fils, Severus Snape, a été attaqué par le serpent de c't'autre taré de sorcier monstrueux ! »

« Mr Snape, » fit calmement McGonagall en arrivant à ses côtés, baguette sortie en prévision d'une attaque de la journaliste. « Je vous présente Gilderoy Lockhart, ancien collègue et escroc notable selon Harry Potter et votre fils lui-même, un incompétent qui veut faire croire qu'il s'y connait en de nombreuses matières. »

Elle avait dit cela avec un rictus mauvais. Elle détestait l'homme et se demandait franchement comment et par quel miracle il avait pu sortir de la section psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste. Il était supposé ne plus avoir toute sa tête. Là, il était redevenu l'égal à lui-même.

« Quant à cette femme, il s'agit de Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier et qui aime tout particulièrement les ragots même quand ceux-ci sont faux. Et il me semble d'ailleurs que vous avez toujours des soucis avec Mr Potter à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas, Miss Skeeter ? Je vous suggère de ne pas vous en prendre à ces pauvres gens. Les vrais Mangemorts, faites-en ce que vous voulez, traînez leur nom dans la boue si cela vous amuse, mais ceux présents dans cette infirmerie ne sont que ceux qui sont devenus Mangemorts que par question de survie. Quant à Severus Snape, il était espion pour nous et a sacrifié sa personne pour permettre à Harry Potter de tuer Voldemort alors je vous suggère de bien vouloir le respecter comme un héros ! Maintenant sortez d'ici ! C'est une infirmerie et non le marché aux puces ! »

« Mais ..., » commença Gilderoy.

« Dites encore un mot, » siffla dangereusement Tobias, étant la parfaite réplique de son fils en ce moment. « En particulier sur mon fils, et je vous jure que sorcier ou pas, j'vous botte le cul comme l'enfoiré qu'vous êtes ! Ce n'est pas un misérable sorcier comme vous qui me fera peur ! »

« Sale petit ... »

« Stupéfix ! » firent les voix de Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter juste derrière.

Les deux sorciers blonds s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

« Ils sont tombés dans les escaliers en trébuchant et se sont ouverts le crâne ? » demanda Potter en se tournant vers le métisse.

« Bonne idée. Je m'occupe des preuves pour que ce se soit réaliste. Merlin que ça fait du bien ! »

« Oh oui ! Beaucoup de bien ! » confirma le Sauveur. « Professeur, Mr Snape, » salua-t-il ensuite.

« Nous nous tiendrons à votre version des faits, jeunes gens, » sourit le professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

Tobias, quant à lui, retourna s'asseoir auprès de son fils en soupirant.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu prendrais ainsi ma défense, » fit une voix faible à coté de lui, le faisant relever les yeux.

Il croisa les orbes sombres de son fils. Il en restant bouche bée quelques secondes avant de lever la voix.

« M'dame McGonagall ! Il est réveillé ! » s'écria-t-il avant de s'approcher de son fils et de s'exprimer plus doucement. « Comment tu vas, fiston ? T'veux boire quelqu'chose ? »

Severus hocha faiblement la tête. Tobias s'empressa de servir un verre d'eau et d'aider son fils à le boire. Le sorcier avait en effet du mal à bouger, encore plus à maintenir un simple verre en main. Il se laissa ausculter avec sa mauvaise humeur habituelle mais Minerva et Poppy souriaient de l'entendre à nouveau ronchonner même si ce n'était pas avec sa voix si veloutée.

« Votre sarcasme nous avait manqué, Severus, » sourit la directrice. « Heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous, » ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » murmura-t-il.

« Ca fait six mois qu't'es dans le coma, fiston. »

« Oh ... »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que le regard de Severus se perdait dans le vide. Puis les deux yeux onyx croisèrent leurs homologues bien plus agés.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« M'dame McGonagall m'a appelé il y a quelques mois pour me dire ce qui était arrivé, qu't'étais dans le coma et tout ça. Et qu'personne ne voulait s'occuper de toi. Sauf Poppy. T'es mon fils. D'accord, t'es un sorcier et ca me plait pas mais ... j'ai parlé un peu avec tes élèves et tout ça... Et avec Potter et ... »

« Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore inventé ? » soupira Severus en fermant les yeux, fatigués.

« Qu'il était content d'apprendre que son détesté professeur de potions, sa chauve-souris des cachots préférée, était de retour parmi les vivants, » fit l'intéressé en apparaissant.

Severus grogna et lança un regard noir au Gryffondor.

« Navré mais après six mois à fréquenter votre père, et six années à vous avoir eu comme prof, je crois que je suis vacciné. Ce regard ne me fera plus jamais rien, » plaisanta Potter avant de poser une main sur l'avant-bras du Serpentard. « Plus sérieusement, merci, professeur. Pour tout. Et je suis vraiment content de vous revoir. Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul. »

En effet, juste derrière lui se tenait un Blaise Zabini silencieux mais les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon allez, je vous laisse, » sourit doucement Potter avant de partir. « Hmmm, professeur ? »

« Quoi encore, Potter ? » soupira Severus qui n'avait pas la force d'être détestable et froid.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour discuter de ce que vous m'avez donné dans la cabane hurlante ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler d'elle, avec personne. »

Le Maître des Potions posa son regard insondable sur le jeune homme devant lui et y vit qu'une demande innocente, celle d'un orphelin voulant connaître sa mère.

« Demandez à Lupin. »

« Je ... professeur, Remus est ... »

Severus soupira en fermant les yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'il était le dernier.

« Très bien, Potter. Mais ... »

« Pas aujourd'hui, » termina le Gryffondor avec sourire. « Merci, professeur. Bon rétablissement, enfin autant que possible avec ces potions de bien piètres qualités ! »

« Eh ! » s'indigna Blaise Zabini. « J'ai fait de mon mieux, » fit-il ensuite, légèrement rouge.

« Mais cela ne vaudra jamais la qualité des potions de Severus Snape ! » contra Potter avec un sourire. « Allez, je vous laisse. Moi aussi, j'aimerais dire bonjour à ma moitié, je l'ai pas encore vue aujourd'hui. »

Severus écarquilla légèrement les yeux et Potter partit en riant doucement.

« Bon, j'vous laisse aussi, » fit Tobias avec un sourire pour son fils. « Si t'as besoin quelqu'chose, Severus, je serais à la maison. Et ne fais plus jamais ça. »

« Oui, papa, » soupira Severus.

Il n'avait pas la force d'entrer dans une joute verbale avec son père au sujet de toutes ces erreurs passées, ces coups ... Il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard, quand il aurait récupéré. Là, il voulait se reposer et surtout dire à son compagnon combien il l'aimait. Mais en bon Serpentard, il ne le ferait jamais en public.

Blaise vint se glisser sur le lit à coté de lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Severus referma faiblement ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

« Tu m'as manqué, » souffla le métisse.

« Je suis désolé mais tu savais déjà que je ferais tout d'abord pour ma promesse. »

« Je sais. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il sait tellement de choses déjà ... »

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance, pas alors qu'il s'en voulait de toutes ces années à répondre à tes provocations sans réellement savoir. »

« Je vois ... » Il embrassa le front de son jeune amant et garda le silence un instant. « Alors, c'est toi qui a brassé mes potions ? »

« Oui. Avec Granger. »

« Tant que ce n'est pas Potter, je pense pouvoir le supporter, » plaisanta doucement Severus avant de mieux s'installer dans le lit médical. « Est-ce que tu restes avec moi ? »

« Toujours, Severus, » promit Blaise.

Le Maître des Potions sourit et s'endormit heureux dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sa maison depuis toujours.

FIN


End file.
